


Catskani'son and Deadpawl -- image manips

by Quakey (Quak3y), Red_evil_twist



Series: Catskani'son and Deadpawl [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Cats, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: The wonderfulRed_evil_twistdid some image edits to create portraits of Nathaniel and Winston.  These are awesome and just wonderfully accurate, and you should go look at them.  :)(Apologies for posting this, deleting it, and posting it again.  My excuse is I'm fighting with and learning the way ao3 handles co-creators.)





	Catskani'son and Deadpawl -- image manips

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [Red_evil_twist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist) did some image edits to create portraits of Nathaniel and Winston. These are awesome and just wonderfully accurate, and you should go look at them. :)
> 
> (Apologies for posting this, deleting it, and posting it again. My excuse is I'm fighting with and learning the way ao3 handles co-creators.)

[Nathaniel](https://m.imgur.com/0R9jfXM)

[Winston](https://m.imgur.com/aUAWvs2)

(If these links/images stop working at some point, let me know...)


End file.
